Al Filo De La Muerte
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Soledad... Soledad es la que siempre me acompaña... Si tan solo tuviese a alguien que pudiese eliminar este sentimiento de vacío en mí corazón, sería el ser más feliz sobre esta tierra. Negitoro, y dedicado a Alchemya. Lo prometido es deuda, Alchemya-chan n n


**K. Meiko: ¡HOLA GENTE BONITA! Acá traigo un ONESHOT dedicado a mi amiga Alchemya nwn**

**N. Luka: *aplaude***

**K. Meiko: Bueno, este es mi primer intento de Fluffy por lo que no me maten ;w;**

**N. Luka: Primera vez, ¿eh?**

**K. Meiko: Hai, como me dijo que le gustaba ese género, pensé en hacerlo de esa manera nwn espero que te guste Alchemya :3**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece**

**K. Meiko: Enjoy ~**

~ Al Filo De La Muerte ~

Despierto somnolienta, siendo cubierta por la cruda intemperie que siempre amenaza con arrebatar mi existencia. La luna me recibe con sus brazos abiertos, mientras las estrellas danzan al compás del viento y de las nubes.

La dama de blanco es cubierta por un fino manto gris, el cual la envuelve en un discreto e íntimo abrazo, dejando a entender que pronto el firmamento lloraría.

Estiro mis brazos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en mi cama hecha de hojas secas y ramas flexibles.

─ Pronto lloverá… ─ susurro mientras observo a mi alrededor: una casa que solía ser el refugio de muchas personas, ahora ha sido transformada por el pasar de los años en un espacio reducido solo por cuatro paredes en el cual, dentro de sus límites, solo se halla restos de madera húmedos y pequeños pedazos de escombros, los cuales comenzaban a tapar la fina vegetación que se atrevían a vivir bajo estas circunstancias horrorosas.

Las nubes no se hacen esperar y, poco a poco, cubren la única fuente de luz que me proporcionaba la madre naturaleza.

Suspiro profundamente, mientras cierro mis ojos y espero a que el agua bañe por completo mi cuerpo.

Ustedes, quienes ahora leen mí relato, se preguntarán ¿Quién soy yo? Pues yo he sido una desdichada que anduvo viviendo siempre bajo el filo del tiempo y del espacio, que ha desafiado la muerte centenares de veces, y que ha salido airosa de los enfrentamientos contra la Parca, y que ha conocido los secretos del tiempo y del espacio, pero que jamás supo como utilizarlos para salvar a la humanidad.

Una gota cae tras otra, y así un gran torrente acuoso cae sobré mí, como si realmente supiese lo que quería: sacar todo este dolor que penetra dentro de mi corazón.

Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, y he de estar condenada a la soledad absoluta.

¿Condenada? Siempre he vivido sola, preocupándome por los demás, pero ellos jamás se preocuparon por mí, salvando gente que ni siquiera conocía, utilizando todos los medios que tenía a mano, logrando causar milagros extraordinarios, correcciones en el tiempo y espacio, deformaciones en la historia, pero con el mismo resultado: siempre me culpaban por sus desdichas.

Recostándome nuevamente en donde hasta hace unos momentos estuve durmiendo, paso mis dos manos por detrás de mi nuca y cierro los ojos, bañando mis heridas y purificando mis males.

Ahora, lo único que queda es esperar a que la Parca venga por mí…

~ Al Filo De La Muerte ~

Apenas la lluvia cesa, abro mis ojos, al mismo tiempo que me dispongo a sentarme nuevamente. Mis prendas están completamente empapadas, y la luna nuevamente asoma su rostro hacia donde me encontraba. La noche está calurosa, y la alta temperatura hace que las gotas de sudor mezcladas con las lágrimas de la dama de blanco se transformaran en vapor y vuelven al firmamento.

Me levanto de mi asiento, mientras siento como la ropa se me pega a la piel. El piso que me rodea está completamente empapado. Con cada paso que daba, varias hojas secas crujen bajo mis pies, llenando este vacío de pequeños sonidos, acompañados de los pequeños grillos que cantan a estas horas de la noche.

Me paro en el centro de la construcción y miro de reojo a la luna. Ella siempre me acompaña y comprende mi soledad mejor que nadie. Pongo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta gris, mientras mis pescadores de color violeta se van despegando de mis muslos. Cierro mis ojos, disfrutando del aire que me brindaba esta ruina mezclado con el vaho que se produce después de una lluvia pasajera.

El sonido de una rama seca al romperse hace que mi atención se vuelva hacia la entrada de la ruina, la cual se encuentra a tres metros de distancia de donde me encontraba. Apenas giro mi cabeza y observo al intruso, mi corazón pierde un latido: allí, ante mi presencia se encontraba la encarnación de la luna; una divinidad que jamás debería de estar en presencia de un ser insignificante como yo; una Venus recién nacida; un ángel que ha caído del cielo.

Trago en seco mientras la figura tiembla como si fuese una hoja en plena caída. Apenas reacciono cuando ella se desmorona delante de mis ojos, pudiendo contenerla con mis brazos gracias a la distorsión del espacio-tiempo.

_Es frágil…_

Su largo cabello aquamarino cae por sus hombros como una cascada, su silueta, esculpida por los dioses, se refugia en mis húmedos brazos, mientras su rostro se muestra plácido, pero a la vez inquieto.

_¿Qué te estará preocupando, princesa?_

Acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas mientras cierro mis ojos y entro en sus recuerdos: recuerdos llenos de oscuridad, de rechazo, de ignorancia… Recuerdos que siempre la atormentaban desde el momento que su madre falleció y su padre quiso violarla; recuerdos de un amor no correspondido, del cual se enamoró y entregó su virginidad, pero que jamás la apreciaba y siempre abusaba de ella. Todas aquellas memorias hicieron que decidiese escapar y jamás volver, para así encontrar la muerte en un lugar seguro.

_Pero me encontró a mí…_

Abriendo mis ojos, puedo notar que sus pesadillas ya desaparecieron, ya que ella misma esboza una tenue sonrisa, la cual logra que mi corazón se derrita. Inconscientemente acerco mi rostro al de ella, pudiendo analizar cada detalle de su rostro.

Es hermosa...

Cargándola en mis brazos, voy hacia donde hace momentos estuve durmiendo, y la recuesto. Bajo la luz de la luna, su largo vestido blanco hace que su propio cuerpo se llene de luz, dejándome atónita.

Esta noche no creo que pueda sobrevivir a tanta hermosura en mi presencia.

~ Al Filo De La Muerte ~

Estoy abrazada junto a ella, envolviendo mis brazos por su cintura. Protegiéndola del rocío mañanero, inhalo el aroma que desprende sus sedosos cabellos. Su presencia misma hace que mi cuerpo se relaje y olvide el lugar en el cual nos encontramos.

Cerrando apenas mis ojos, entierro un poco más mi nariz dentro de su cabellera, al mismo tiempo que ella se acerca más a mi cuerpo y gruñe a lo bajo.

─ Has despertado… ─ susurro al tiempo que acaricio su cabello.

─ ¿En… donde estoy? ─ pregunta algo somnolienta.

─ Eso no importa… ─ le respondo serenamente al tiempo que la atraigo más hacia mí, queriendo fundir mi cuerpo con el de ella ─ De ahora en más, estarás a salvo…

─ ¿Ya todo… terminó? ─ inquiere inocentemente.

─ Así es… Ya no tienes que sufrir… ya no más… ─ beso su frente mientras rozo su mejilla con mis dedos.

Ella no responde, mas levanta su mirada, clavando sus dos hermosos ojos en los míos.

─ Miku… Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku…

─ Yo soy Luka… ─ susurro al mismo tiempo que esbozo una sonrisa ─ Y de ahora en más te protegeré…

Pasando mi mano por su espalda, cierro mis ojos al mismo tiempo que siento unos suaves labios apoyarse por sobre los míos. Aquel contacto íntimo logra que mi cuerpo se transformara en lava, quemando todo su alrededor. Aferrándome más a ella, dejo que la fogosidad de mi cuerpo tome control de mí ser, logrando poco a poco mi objetivo: poder ser una con la diosa que estaba ante mí, encendiendo su ser con cada roce de mis dedos, calentar su metal hasta puntos inimaginables haciendo que hasta sus ropajes de virgen se quemaran y mostraran su silueta en todo su esplendor. Sus pétalos son destruidos al compás de nuestra danza primitiva, al tiempo que su respiración apenas mantiene en funcionamiento su cuerpo, al igual que mis prendas eran desgarradas por sus lenguas de fuego, dejándome al descubierto. Ambas nos sentimos, ambas nos fundimos, ambas nos amamos…

Apenas terminamos aquel baile gutural, apoyo mi mano en su gentil rostro y lo rozo con las yemas de mis dedos.

─ Eres perfecta… ─ susurro mientras sonrío con el alma.

Ella me responde rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

─ Si yo soy perfecta, tú estás más allá de la perfección…

Cierro los ojos y sonrío. Ya no estoy sola, y jamás lo estaré. Ya tengo a mi princesa, a quien le he rogado a los cielos que la trajera a mi reino. Esperé siglo tras siglo, hasta que, por fin, esta hermosa muchacha vino a mis dominios y apagó la soledad de mi ser.

Ella ahora va a ser mi esposa, mi amante, mi mujer, y la Reina del Tiempo y del Espacio.

Sí, ahora lo saben, yo soy quien controla estos universos, el orden de las cosas, todo…

Yo soy Megurine Luka, el sonido que recorre el mundo, el gobernante del tiempo y del espacio, y esposa de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Hatsune Miku, el sonido del futuro.


End file.
